1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display control apparatus, an image display control method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a computer of the image display control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known various devices each capable of reading image data (representative of photographs, for example) from a storage medium or a storage device such as a memory card. Some of such devices allow a user to select one or a plurality of desired sets of image data from a lot of sets of image data stored in the storage medium or the storage device to print the selected image data or upload the selected image data to a server. One example of such devices is a multi-function peripheral (MFP) having a plurality of functions such as a printing function and a scanning function.
Each of such devices typically includes a display device with a touch panel for allowing the user to select desired image data. Specifically, the display device displays images based on some of a lot of sets of image data and accepts, e.g., a touch operation of the user for selecting a desired image or images. Each image selected by the user is displayed with a predetermined mark or other similar information indicating that the image has been selected. The user can change the images displayed on the display device with a flick operation, for example.